V0.8 patch note
Due Summer 2016' Since April and may were very buggy all new features is still on hold. June will be necessary to test bugs and stability. So the new gameplay will be available for July.'' '''Summary : * Debugging of the new splash damage feature (include new weapons, new shield, new concept, new gameplay) * Tests on the new bouncing feature (include new weapons, new shield, new concept, new gameplay) * Debugging on new weapons and levels * Test and try on new concept of levels (breakout style) * Test on the onhold attacks * Test on the new shield bar BUG - Level "Mine field" with BFTM redone TO DO - Police patrols may appear to punish the players New archetype player style : 1- The sniper type : The objectif is to start a small combo with a precision shot and to follow up with heavy damage. * Combo 1 : launch tracking missile > hitstun with Rail gun to combo with missile * Combo 2 : launch Tracking missile > wait for them to hit and combo with Rail gun 2- The combo type : Find an opening to hit and follow up with many light attacks. * Combo 1 : * Combo 2 : 3- The control / choke type : Reduce the space in with the opponent can move and shot it when it can"t escape ! * Combo 1 : * Combo 2 : 4- The heavy hitter type : Gather energy to release a powerful wall of bullet at once. easy to evade, but deadly if connected ! * Combo 1 : * Combo 2 : 5- The full tracking type : All weapons tracks and the BFTM is a real menace * Combo 1 : * Combo 2 : 6- The guerrilla type : Use the environnement to the maximum to hit and hide. Pushing all elements on the opponent. * Combo 1 : * Combo 2 : 80% - New Bubble weapon ' * TO DO - Try a small area effect on destruction to destroy bubble amoung them * In progress - Bubble are too strong when swarming player with to much number * In progress - Either reduce HP of bubbles or upgrade HP on other bullets * 100% - '''New Gameplay mechanic : SPLASH DAMAGE ' Before this update, damage could only be done by direct impact from a bullet or a colliding object. Explosion would occur but not inflict any damage. Now explosions can expand and inflict damage in a large zone ! When an explosion occur, you better not stay inside it's range now !This is a major update as this feature is immensely powerful. Where previous damage would only punish the impact, The splash damage forbid an entire zone for the player to enter. * Ultimate tool for zoning, since it will cover a large zone for a long time * Ultimate tool for farming, since it will destroy anything while expending * Damage from impact can add up with splash damage * Pushing an opponent to stay in range of the splash damage can win the game * 100% - Balancing of damage over time - Set to 1 per tick * IN PROGRESS - Balancing the size, expansion and duration of splash damage itself * IN PROGRESS - Balancing hit-stun to prevent death lock in splash damage * IN PROGRESS - Incorporation of the concept in weapons and environnement hazards * IN PROGRESS - Update of MINE LEVEL (Heavy splash) * IN PROGRESS - Update of BFTM (Heavy splash) * IN PROGRESS - Update of Triple missile (Light splash) * IN PROGRESS - Update of Bublle weapon (Very light splash) 20% - '''BFTM weapon redone Blocked by bug - Have a death ball bouncing around in 0 gravity. Push it on your opponent ! *100% - Creating a play zone *100% - Creating a durable ball *40% - Managing collision and rebound *BUG : Bouncing is not working on the ball (-> will have to wait for a fix) 00% - New Drone launcher weapon NOT READY - create attacking drone to annoy you enemy. Must asses technologie limits first. *NOT READY - Getting the weapon to work will require more testing 00% - Mine launcher weapon NOT READY - Mine is ready to work but balance still needs to be done. *NOT READY - Getting the weapon to work will require more testing 100% - Tetris''' Level upgrade''' * Add end level finisher * prevent on top blocks ON HOLD - Bouncing ball Level Blocked by bug - Have a death ball bouncing around in 0 gravity. Push it on your opponent ! *100% - Creating a play zone *100% - Creating a durable ball *40% - Managing collision and rebound *BUG : Bouncing is not working on the ball (-> will have to wait for a fix) * ON HOLD - New Demolition site Level In making *'Reasoning :' Why not fight and destroy a building at the same time ? This level make heavy use of the gravity system to allow the destruction of a building. The destruction is done in a "Angry bird" style. *'Data :' Still figuring out the best physics parameters *'Reference :' To do *'20% :' Find the perfect physicX settings *'20% :' Set a balanced construction pattern *10'0% :' Checking collision *10'0% :' Balancing collision sphere to get hit accurately *100'% :' Balancing resistance and mass *To be continued EVOLUTION GAMEPLAY *DISABLED : instant shield (broken without energy bar) *50% - Check the ending game condition - right now one death end the match, will try to required both players before restart EVOLUTIONS : * BUG : Sometimes all collisions can switch off. Never ending level *IDEA : Reducing the spawn timer to create "Tetris hell" like end of level conditions. *IDEA :color matching bullets absorption *IDEA :Upgrade - making the upgrade by absorbing bullet shower from NPC *IDEA :COOP - le joueur mort reste actif sous forme de fantôme *IDEA : A level were players descent along a destroy-able building/ramp/ship CORRECTION = 'Level bugs :' *NO LUCK - Trying to get rid of the visual bug on the missiles * NOT YET: Trying to contain the blocks cleanly ( letting them fall on the side ? ) *KIT BUG - Changing color bar - Low bars are out of reach Mines * BUG (0% done) : Give the mines HP - 1 hit kill -> 3 hit kill (Difficulty : a bug prevents HP on NPC) * TO DO (0% done) : Adding Physics to push the mines around (Difficulty : must keep the fire stable) Energy beam weapon *TO DO (BUG) : Associating fire to an energy bar to regulate usage *TO DO (BUG) ''': Adding collision splash damage to more cool effects. '''Mine level adjustments * TO DO (BUG) '- much more mines with less damage (can't generate them) * TO DO '(BUG) '- Semi-tracking missile (must reduce tracking / add enemy bullets collision) * TO TEST - Immovable, fixed and indestructible walls 'Updating the end condition level *COOP play - making the 2 teammates die before restart